


Seungwoo pulang KKN

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Seungwoo balik ke kontrakan setelah tiga bulan KKN dan KKL.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 18





	Seungwoo pulang KKN

Kontrakan itu berisi empat kamar tidur, dan dihuni oleh tujuh mahasiswa. Seungwoo, yang paling tua di sana, adalah mahasiswa semester tujuh jurusan Teknik Mesin yang baru saja menyelesaikan KKN dan KKL di luar pulau. Seungsik, Chan, dan Sejun adalah mahasiswa semester lima, ketiga-tiganya anak FIB. Seungsik anak bahasa Rusia, Chan anak Arkeologi, dan Sejun anak Filsafat. Byungchan dan Hanse sekarang semester tiga, Byungchan di Kedokteran Gigi dan Hanse di Kesehatan Masyarakat. Yang terakhir, bayi mereka semua karena satu-satunya maba di sana, Subin, baru saja mencicipi rasanya kuliah di Manajemen.

Karena ada empat kamar di sana otomatis cuma ada satu yang bisa pake kamar sendirian.

(Sebelumnya ada dua, Seungwoo dan Hanse, sebelum Subin masuk kontrakan semester ini dan jadi sekamar dengan Hanse)

Sebagai yang tertua dan yang bayar sewa paling banyak, kamar yang dipake sendiri ini dipake Seungwoo. Hari ini Seungwoo balik ke kontrakan setelah tiga bulan di luar pulau. Selama tiga bulan itu kamar Seungwoo sama anak-anak disuruh pakai Seungsik, yang sebelumnya satu kamar dengan Sejun. Katanya kasihan, semester itu ia harus berperang dengan segala mata kuliah aneh seperti ‘Analisis Teks Rusia’ dan ‘Sintaksis Rusia.’

* * *

Saat ini pukul empat di sore hari ketika mereka bertujuh berkumpul di ruang tamu kontrakan. Okasi khusus, menyambut pulangnya Seungwoo, minta oleh-oleh, sekaligus kenalan (baca: adopsi) antara Seungwoo dan Subin karena mereka berdua baru sempat ketemu sekali waktu Subin sedang memeriksa kontrakan yang akan ia tinggali.

Selain tiga okasi itu, ada satu lagi, dikembalikannya kamar Seungwoo ke yang empunya lagi. Sempat sih, Seungsik minta tetap pake kamar itu. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan dijawab, “sini berantem, yang menang boleh deh pake kamar itu.”

Seungsik berdecih. Ini Han Seungwoo, yang kadang ikut temen-temennya naik gunung dan yang rutin jogging paling nggak seminggu tiga kali. Bandingkan dengan Seungsik yang lebih cinta kasur dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini.

(Kecuali Han Seungwoo yang tertawa renyah melihat ekspresinya sambil merangkul bahunya dan menjatuhkan kecupan singkat di pelipisnya. “Nggakpapa sih kamu kan boleh ke kamarku kapan aj—.” Ucapannya terputus karena empat orang, Chan, Sejun, Hanse, Byungchan serentak menutup telinga sambil meneriakkan berbagai kalimat seperti: “Anjir” “Mama, nggak mau denger!” “Baru nyampe udah bucin” “Want to buy telinga baru” Subin sih cuma senyum-senyum aja liat kelakuan kakak-kakak angkatannya itu. Sambil diam-diam memutar bola matanya sih tapi ini rahasia.)

Akhirnya diputuskan kalau Seungsik pindah kamar jadi sekamar dengan Subin, Hanse yang sekamar dengan Sejun sekarang.

* * *

Ini Sabtu sore, tiga hari setelah Seungwoo kembali ke kontrakan. Subin baru saja memasuki dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dari kulkas ketika pundaknya tiba-tiba ditepuk oleh Seungwoo yang sepertinya barusan memasak semangkuk mie instant.

“Dek, tolong bilangin Seungsik nanti ke kamar gue gitu ya.”

Subin mencibir. Sudah berani dia sekarang. “Dih, mau kelon ya.”

Seungwoo terkekeh pelan kemudian menggunakan tangannya yang sedang tidak memegang mangkuk mie untuk mengusap kepala Subin lembut. “Iri, dek? Ya besok deh gantian kamu yang tidur di kamar gue.”

Subin mendelik kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena ulah tangan Seungwoo. “Dih males enakan sama kak Seungsik,” ujarnya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

“Jangan lupa panggilin Seungsik!”

“Iya iya astaga, Kak.”

* * *

Seungsik menutup pintu kamar Seungwoo pelan kemudian langsung terjun bebas ke tempat tidur di sana, mencari posisi yang enak untuk rebahan di samping Seungwoo, alias miring ke kanan dengan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang yang lebih tua.

“Gimana proposal?” bisiknya. Kurang tau juga kenapa ia merasa perlu berbisik. Barangkali karena lirihnya suara di antara mereka berdua memberikan kesan intimasi yang lebih dalam dirasakan.

“Lancar,” jawab Seungwoo sambil berbisik pula. “Masih ada beberapa bagian yang aku rasa flow-nya awkward tapi harusnya sih nggak susah benerinnya. Kamu gimana kuliahnya?”

“Pusing,” katanya jujur. “Tapi kalo pusing mah aku udah terbiasa sih ngadepin anak-anak in daily basis selama setahun terakhir ini,” kekehnya pelan. “Kemarin waktu kamu pergi tiga bulan itu, chaotic banget tau. Untung ini kontrakan masih utuh waktu kamu balik.”

Tawa Seungwoo lepas begitu saja mendengar pengakuan Seungsik. Didekatkannya wajahnya dan ia sentuhkan hidungnya ke pucuk hidung yang lebih muda. “Nggak kaget sih sebenernya. Inget nggak ada panci hampir meledak gara-gara Byungchan tahun lalu?”

“Sama kontrakan banjir karena Sejun nutup keran kekencengan sampe kerannya lepas.”

“Chan beli paket banyak banget di mana-mana kardus sama bubble wrap bertebaran.”

“Hanse lupa dititipin jemuran baju kita basah semua sampe ada yang ilang ketiup angin segala.”

Keduanya tergelak berbarengan mengingat berbagai hal yang terjadi selama setahun belakangan. Keduanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik rekahan bibir yang terbuka karena tawa, jadi sesi curhat mereka diinterupsi sebentar untuk menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir dan berbagai bagian wajah yang lain.

“Subin gimana?” tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba setelah ia mencium kening Seungsik.

Seungsik menghela napas lega. “He is a sweetheart. Asli. Kayaknya beneran kalo nggak ada dia ini kontrakan udah nggak selamet. Kalo anak-anak kelupaan matiin kompor sama alat elektronik gitu dia yang ngingetin tau. Dia juga yang bikin jadwal buang sampah yang sekarang kita punya itu. Keren banget kan?”

“Kamu kayak bapak-bapak bangga banget sama anaknya,” tukas Seungwoo geli.

“Subin emang anakku, tau. Kamu juga gih jadi papanya. Nanti kamu jadi papa jahil gitu hobi gangguin anak satu-satunya.”


End file.
